Splash Woman (Character)
Splash Woman is the ex-wife of Toy Freddy and mother of Vile. Her game of origin is Megaman 9, and her voice is provided by Ivona American Ivy. She serves as a boss in FNaFb2 required to beat before recruiting Toy Chica and a secret boss in FNaFb 3 Act 3. Both battles taking place during the eighties. She is described by her ex-husband as "a piece of shit", having at one time stolen his car and cheated on him ten times throughout their marriage, something she confirms without any remorse during the second game. By her dialogue, she even seems to think that her adultery cases weren't that big a deal and ten times is a very low number. However, on the other hand, the books in Vile's scenario tell about her feeling devastated at losing Vile and forcing Toy Freddy to pay child support as a punishment. She also becomes violent to the point of talking like her son the moment she hears Freddy's voice in her FNaFb3 Act 3 event, which takes place chronologically before FNaFb, showing her resentment towards her ex-husband. Little is truly known about her, however, since she isn't too developed in her appearances. Also she apparently worked for Cranky programming arcades at one point, and maybe she even does to this day. Known Powers She is shown to be a skilled fighter in both of her appearances. She can use her trident with skill to fight like in her game of origin. She can generate waves to hit her enemies too, even when she isn't near any body of water. She must have a talent for singing, since she can put her enemies to sleep with a lullaby, and she is also stated to have a strong feminine charm and sex appeal, which she can use to make her enemies hot and bothered, causing them damage. She can transform into a second, stronger and scarier looking form, which she uses during her fight against Freddy and friends. History As said before, not much is know about her story. It's not said when she married Toy Freddy or when she conceived Vile. There isn't any revealed backstory to her in the games either. It can be deduced she and Toy Freddy got divorced before the time travel incident since FNaFb3 Act 0 already has the plastic bear refer to her as "my ex". At one point between 1980 and 1987, her son was sent far into the past by her ex-husband, who she siphoned money from with child support. Still before 1987, she got a friendly visit from Freddy and friends during a hard day of work making arcades, only to lash out at them in a rage and try to kill them. She got defeated by them, and they left after giving her a warning about an odd growth she would experience in her breasts. In the year 1987, her bossom had grown to ludicrous proportions like she had been told. She also attacked Toy Freddy in this year, fighting him one on one in the sewers while he was trying to get Toy Chica's cupcakes back after they were flushed down the toilet. She was once again defeated, and that was the last time in the chronology that she was seen. Category:Characters